Episode 277
Nadem zuvor schon Tōshirō Hitsugaya seine Gegnerin Tia Harribel vermeintlich besiegt hat, neigt sich auf Soifons Kampf gegen Barragan Luisenbarn dem Ende entgegen, das sie nun ihren Trumpf ausgespielt hat, ihr Bankai Jakuho Raikoben. Dieses hat sie nun auf ihren Gegner abgeschossen und es macht den Anschein als hätte sie ihn mit voller Wucht getroffen. Allerdings wird sie selbst daraufhin vom Rückstoß der Explosion davon geschleudert. Als sie dann droht in eines der Gebäude der gefälschten Stadt Karakura zu schlagen, riskiert Marechiyo Ōmaeda es und fängt sie ab. Jedoch will die Kommandantin der 2. Kompanie als sich sicher gefangen wurde nur, dass er seine dreckigen Hände von ihr nimmt, da er sie anwidere. Auch Shunsui Kyōraku und Coyote Starrk kämpfen nach wie vor, jedoch auf einer weitaus weniger ernsten Basis, da beide nur ihre Klingen kreuzen. Kurz darauf bemerkt Shunsui einen Augenblick von Starrks Unachtsamkeit und fragt diesen ob er sich Sorgen um Lilynette Gingerback mache. Der Espada seufzt und verneint nur blickt daraufhin aber zu seinen beiden Kameraden, die scheinbar von den Bankai ihrer Gegner bezwungen wurden. Der Primera fragt auch Shunsuis Bankai so stark sei wie dass seiner Kameraden. Shunsui, der ein wenig um die Antwort verlegen ist, meint nur das ein Bankai die Trumpfkarte eines Shinigami sei und in hundert Jahren der Kommandant der 10. Kompanie ihn wohl übertreffen würde. Coyote versteht und macht den Anschein als würde er nun ernster kämpfen wollen, woraufhin Shunsui seinen Kimono zu Jūshirō Ukitake wirft, der darauf achtgeben soll. Da der Primera sich das Ziel gesetzt hat das Bankai des Kommandanten der 8. Kompanie zu sehen verliert er keine Zeit und steckt, zur Verwunderung Jūshirōs, sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Anschließend ruft er nach Lilynette, die sofort zu ihm eilt und sich für sein Geschrei beschwert, welches sie erschreckt habe. Der Shinigami versteht nicht zu welchem Zweck sein Kontrahent das Mädchen gerufen habe bis Coyote dies schnell aufklärt. Nach der Erklärung, dass sich ihre Kraft nicht in eine Person und ein Schwert geteilt hat, sondern in zwei Personen aktiviert der Espada seine Resurrección mit dem Ausruf "Tritt umher, Los Lobos". Schnell schaltet auch Shunsui und aktiviert sein Shikai Katen Kyōkotsu. In der Zwischenzeit sind Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen weiterhin im Feuer Ryūjin Jakka eingeschlossen. Gin bemerkt, dass nun alle Espada ihre Resurrección aktiviert haben, was seiner Meinung nach zeigt, dass die Shinigami ihre Sache nicht schlecht machen. Gin, der zu gern das Spektakel draußen mit ansehen würde, fragt ob man nicht etwas gegen die lästigen Flammen unternehmen könne, woraufhin ihm Kaname nur um ein wenig mehr Geduld bittet. Coyote fordert nun Lilynette, die seine Pistolen ist, auf, loszulegen. Allerdings gibt diese ihm anfangs keine Antwort, bis dieser ihr eine Art Kopfnuss gibt. Beide fangen daraufhin an sich zu streiten, was Shunsui ausnutzt. Er benutzt den Moment der Unachtsamkeit und startet einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, bei dem er seinen Sakkat Coyote in den Blickwinkel wirft und selbst von diesem verdeckt zu schlägt. Allerdings kann der Espada ausweichen und der Sakkat wird dabei in zwei hälften zerschnitten. Starrk ist angenervt, dass Shunsui ihn mitten in einem Gespräch angegriffen hat, bekommt jedoch nur dessen Attacke Bushōgoma als Antwort, welche den Espada so lange beschäftigt hält, dass Shunsui eine weitere Attacke, nämliche Takaoni, oben aus der Luft durchführen kann. Doch zum Unglück des Shingamis, bemerkt Coyote dessen Vorhaben und schießt ihm mit einer seiner Pistolen ein Cero entgegen. Schnell fällt ihm auf, dass Shunsui ausgewichen ist und richtet seine andere Pistole, in eine neue Richtung, Shunsui entgegen. Coyote meint, dass dies ein doch recht ungeduldiges Manöver wäre, was nicht zum Gemüt des Kommandanten passe. Dieser aber, der leicht am Arm getroffen wurde, sagt nur, dass er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte Starrk mit der ersten Attacke niederzustrecken, welche der Espada aber zu schnell ausgewichen wäre und dies eine Tatsache sei, die viel für dessen Resurrección spreche. Das Interesse des Kommandanten der 8. Division wurde nun geweckt, sodass er fragt, ob die Pistolen noch etwas anderes außer Ceros schießen könnten. Coyote aber verneint, was eine offensichtliche Lüge ist. Coyote schießt schnell weitere Ceros auf den Kommandanten ab, welche dieser aber alle ausweichen kann. Lilynette wird sauer und meckert Coyote an, ob dieser nicht besser Zielen könne. Shunsui Kyōraku aber kommentiert dies mit den Worten, ob es sinnvoll sei, so viele Schüsse zu verschwenden. Ein weiterer Bushōgoma folgt, was der Primera aber mit einem Schuss neutralisieren kann. Gerade als Shunsui dann erneut angreifen will und meint er hätte Starrks Angriffsmuster durchschaut, belehrt dieser dem Shinigami eines besseren. Der Kommandant nahm nämlich an, das Starrks rechte Pistole mehr Durchschlagskraft hätte, dafür aber Zeit zum Aufladen bräuchte, während die Linke schwächer, dafür aber schneller sei. Coyote aber sagt nur über diese These, dass er so etwas nie behauptet habe, was Shunsui nicht abstreiten kann. Wenig später, als Shunsui schon dachte das ihm Ceros nicht viel anhaben könnten, setzt Starrk seine Technik Cero Metorajetta ein, bei der er Ceros mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Maschinengewehrs abfeuert. Der Shinigami versucht diesen krampfhaft auszuweichen wird aber schließlich in die Ecke gedrängt. Bis Jūshirō ihm zur Hilfe kommt und mit seinem Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari die Ceros einsaugt und kurz darauf an Coyote zurück schickt. Der entgeht der Attacke und fragt sich wie das möglich sei. Shinigami Zukan Immer noch beim Kampf gegen die Kommandanten Shunsui und Jūshirō meldet sich Lilynette zu Wort und fordert von Coyote, dass dieser "diese Technik" benutzt. Der Primera sieht keine andere Möglichkeit und wendet sie an. Daraufhin schießt aus einer seiner Pistolen eine Girlande mit den Nationalflaggen und aus der anderen eine Blume. Das große Final folgt schnell und Tauben werden in die Luft geschossen. Die beiden Shinigami applaudieren daraufhin begeistert, woraufhin Starrk dass als einen Erfolg wertet, da ihre Gegner nun ihre Motivation zu kämpfen verloren hätten. Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Episode